


Empty Spaces

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Porn, Bottom Sherlock Holmes, Drug Use, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mary -offcamera, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top John, Top John Watson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 07:54:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1130173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John hurries to Sherlock's side to pick up the pieces.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Empty Spaces

John hurried up the steps of 221B, heart heavy and fear chasing his steps. Pushing open the door he found Sherlock on the couch, curled up on his side. The syringe lay on the coffee table.

“Sherlock.” John’s voice was calm, even though he wanted to scream at the man. He found his pulse, high, but probably not an overdose. His body was hot to the touch, breath shallow.

First things first. John ran the bath, water lukewarm but not too cold. He pushed up his sleeves, got his arms underneath and lifted the lanky detective. He whimpered as he was moved. John got the robe off, but didn’t bother with the rest of his clothes as he slid him into the bath.

Sherlock’s eyes flew opened with a gasp. “I can tell you nothing!” he cried, struggling against John’s grip.

“You’re not there,” said John through gritted teeth. “You’re home, you’re safe.”

Slowly Sherlock stopped struggling as his eyes focused. “John?”

“Yes.” Carefully he checked his temperature and helped him up, pulling the soaked shirt over his head before wrapping him in a towel.

“Did I call you?”

“No idea, it was anonymous.”

Sherlock pulled away from his arms, sitting on the toilet. “Well you can go now.”

Leaning against the doorframe and crossing his arms, John shook his head. “No I can’t. I already knew you started using again.”

“You did?” Sherlock looked up at him, then back down at the floor.

John walked over, tilted his chin up and kissed him soundly.

Sherlock stared up at him. “But Mary…”

“Knows how I feel.” John ran a hand through his wet curls, catching in the tangles. Sherlock hugged his waist, resting his head against his stomach. They stayed like that for a long moment. “I do know a good therapist,” John said at last.

Sherlock scoffed.

“I know what PTSD looks like,” John’s voice was soft as he tugged Sherlock to his feet. “You should rest.”

Sherlock peeled out of his wet bottoms and crawled naked beneath the sheets. He looked up at John, vulnerability in his eyes. “Stay with me?”

“I will. Just going to clean up and fix us some tea.”

He kissed Sherlock’s forehead and turned on the kettle before going back into the front room, cleaning up the drugs and tucking them behind a book on the shelf. The kettle boiled and he fixed two mugs. Sherlock took his gratefully and sipped it as John toed off his shoes and climbed into bed next to him. Sighing, Sherlock leaned  against his chest.

“You love Mary.”

“And you,” John kissed the top of head.

“It’s so empty,” said Sherlock quietly.

“I know exactly how that feels.”

Sherlock closed his eyes, finishing his tea and setting it to the side before sliding down to rest his head in John’s lap. There were fading scars on his back. John ran a calloused hand down his skin, feeling muscle that hadn’t been there before. Under the blankets, Sherlock squeezed his knee before turning his head and kissing John’s stirring cock through his jeans. He looked up, uncertain.

“It’s okay,” he said, reaching down to undo his jeans and free himself. “I want you too.”

Sherlock kissed the head of his cock, tongue teasing the slit. John moaned softly, one hand on Sherlock’s shoulder, not pushing yet as the warm tongue laved the crown. He took the whole cock in his mouth, slowly moving down his shaft. John groaned and tried not to rock up, eyes closed and head back as his lover worked him over.

The drawer opening got his attention. Sherlock took out lube without looking, opened it and coated his fingers. John moaned and squeezed his shoulder as his fingers moved between his cheeks and pressed inside. Moaning around his cock, Sherlock spread his legs a little wider as he moved against his fingers.

“Sherlock,” groaned John, admiring the sight.

Pulling off, Sherlock leaned up and kissed him. John could taste the salty pre-cum as he pulled him up until he was on his knees, straddling his lap.  The obscene sound of his fingers thrusting out of his arse was louder than their panting breaths in the quiet room.

John grabbed his wrist and pulled his hand away, shifting him forward until he the blunt head of his cock pressed against his entrance. Sherlock cried out as he penetrated him carefully, guiding him down while Sherlock’s hands came to rest on his shoulders.

Kissing him again, John started to move them together until Sherlock found a rhythm. John groaned as he fucked himself on his cock. He stroked Sherlock, watching his face as he lost himself to the ecstasy, riding John’s lap and his hand.

With a groan, John came first, squeezing his hip with his free hand as he thrust up sharply. Sherlock cried out and came just after, staining John’s shirt. John cupped his face and kissed him deeply. Moaning, Sherlock broke the kiss to rest his head against his shoulder.

John rolled them over and pulled the blanket up. Sherlock was soon asleep.  John kissed him tenderly before slipping out of bed and cleaning himself up. He gave one more kiss before leaving the bedroom and closing the door behind him. Mary had given permission, but that didn’t mean he should stay the night. Telling himself he was doing the right thing, he started down the stairs, pulling out his phone to let Mary know he was on his way home.

There was a message waiting. _Stay_.

Looking at the phone a long moment, John pocketed it and turned around.

**Author's Note:**

> I have zero actual experience with drugs, so any errors are completely mine.
> 
> You can find me at [merindab.tumblr.com.](http://merindab.tumblr.com/)


End file.
